


Michael Afton and the Studio Christmas Party

by Circus_Craze



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's & Bendy and The Ink Machine Crossovers [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Crossover, Funny, Implied Relationships, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Wally invites Michael Afton to the studio's Christmas party, not knowing it is for couples.





	Michael Afton and the Studio Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile, and finally decided to write it. I'm not really sure why I got the idea, but I hope you enjoy it.

I wasn't used to people showing up announced, or even showing up at all. I was an oddity, and was feared. They had a good reason to fear me, too. Especially if they knew my father.  
    
When there was a knock on my door, I was surprised. The only one who ever came by was Henry. I didn't expect him, but I guessed maybe he was just checking in on me.  
    
I was even more surprised when I opened the door to find an old friend who wasn't Henry. He was standing there, looking nervous before smiling. His smile seemed a bit forced, but at least he was trying, I guessed. 

"Hi, Michael." He said, and I promptly recognized his voice.

"Hey, Wally. It's good to see you again." I met him a while back. He was a very nice person, and a pretty good friend. I hadn't seen him ever since what happened to my sister, though.  
    
He studied me for a moment, taking me in. "I haven't seen you in a long time," he said, and hugged me. I stiffened instinctively, surprised at the sudden contact. Whenever people saw my appearance, they would run away screaming, or try to hit me or something. I wasn't expecting Wally to hug me.  
    
He pulled back quickly. "Sorry," he apologized. 

"No, it's fine. I was just caught off guard. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. If you'll have me." I stepped back, letting him enter. I was glad I had cleaned up yesterday. The place would have been a dump if I didn't.  
    
Wally sat down on the couch after I invited him to. He proceeded to compliment my apartment, and then thank me for inviting him in.

"It's no problem, really," I said. "Did you need something?"  
    
He nodded. "I uh, was going to ask you for a favor."

"Oh." I motioned for him to go on.

"My work is having a Christmas party, and you're supposed to be going with someone. I was wondering if you would go with me to it."

"A Christmas party?"

"I'm sorry to bother you with it. I don't have many friends, outside my work, and they're all going with each other."

"Don't worry about it. I don't have many friends either. It's just you and my Henry."

"I haven't heard from my Henry lately. You know, the old cartoonist? A friend of mine heard from him, and he's doing alright."

"The Henry I know has been doing alright lately. Well, as good as he could be. He came by a few days ago. Anyway, to change the subject, when is this Christmas party?"

"It's tomorrow evening at five."

"I'll be there. Want to take my car?"

Wally nodded. "Please."

"I'll come pick you up at four thirty. Where do you live?"

"A block away. I walked here."

"You walked here in this cold weather? I'll drive you home."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking."

"Alright." He wrote down his address for me, and then we talked some more. Finally, he was ready to leave and I drove him to his apartment. 

"I'll see you at four thirty," I said. "Bye!"

"Bye, Michael. Thank you."

    
The next day, I put on a button up shirt and jeans. I was waiting at his place at four twenty, and he got in right away.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me," he said.

"It's no problem." He helped me get to the studio, and I parked. We went inside to find the party had already begun. People were talking, and drinking punch.

"Well, here we are," Wally said a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Not much your style?"

He shook his head. "No. Hey, there's Sammy and Norman." I followed Wally to two men who were talking, away from the crowd.

"Hey, guys. This is Michael Afton. Michael, this is Sammy Lawrence, and Norman Polk."

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding at them both.

"Flynn, you owe me twenty bucks!" Sammy shouted. A man cursed in reply, taking a swig of his punch.

"What was that about?" Wally asked.  
"He bet me twenty dollars you wouldn't show up with anyone."

Wally groaned, and I chuckled. "Well, I guess I got you twenty bucks. How about you give us five each?" I joked.  
    
Sammy laughed. "Don't feel bad, Wally. I was stuck bringing Norman."  
    
Norman gave him a look. "Oh, please. You practically begged me to come." The two burst out laughing, and Wally and I joined in.  
   
The four of us hit it off pretty well. We had quite a bit of stuff in common, and were quickly becoming good friends.

"Do you want some punch," Wally asked me.

"We'll have to make sure it isn't spiked, first," I answered. "You can't trust it."

"Joey spiked one bowl, but the other one is just regular punch. I think the green one is fine," Norman told us.

"Good. I've been to a lot of parties, and every single one had spiked punch."

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, but that's just because my father was always the one who spiked it. I'll go with you, and bring some back for the two of you."

 Norman and Sammy thanked me. I followed Wally up to the punch, where a man was up there getting some out of a red bowl.

"Well, look at you, Franks. You be dating someone."

Wally froze, his face turning red. "It isn't like that, Shawn." The man didn't pay any attention, though, instead staggering off to tell some others.  
   
They came by later when we were back with Norman and Sammy, each one voicing their surprise. Poor Wally looked like he wanted to disappear.

"I'm so sorry," he told me after the crowd dispersed. "Everyone thinks we're dating now. I didn't know it was that kind of party."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I mean, people spreading rumors about me dating you is far from a problem. In fact, I'm sort of flattered that they think someone as cool as you is dating me."

"W-what? I'm not cool."

"I think you are. I mean, you're nice and interesting."

"Thank you. You are, too."  
    
The rest of the party was strange. A lot of the employees got drunk and did weird stuff. Norman and Sammy left by that time, and Wally and I decided to do the same. Especially since this guy was mumbling about summoning demons. 

"Thank you for coming with me. I'm sorry the party got so weird," Wally said.

"It's fine. Parties are always messy. Especially when people drink the punch," I said. We laughed.

"Seriously, though, I had a wonderful time. I'm glad you invited me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Next time they have a party, I'll be more than happy to be your date."  
    
I waited for Wally to quickly say that he didn't mean for it to be a date, but he didn't. Instead, he just grinned, and told me to do the same if I ever was invited to a party.  
    
I agreed I would, and walked him up to his apartment after we arrived to his place. We hugged, and he promised to stay in touch. I drove home with a smile on my face, and thought about the evening for the rest of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no idea why I even wrote this, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
